Behind His Back
by NSSP.SaruWatari
Summary: "I still remember the first day she got here..." OC Wales. Wales/Seychelles. Write a review if you would like it to be continued, because it might be... T for saftey!


I still remember the first day she got here. England was royally pissed off, and he practically threw her into the house. She whimpered but still stood straight-backed and looked him in the eyes, glaring.

"I _refuse _to apologize." She spat.

"Ungrateful brat!" He back-handed her and she fell to the floor. "Get up!"

She didn`t move.

"Get up filthy frog obsessed slag!" He took hold of one of her pigtails. I saw a welt already beginning to form on her cheekbone in the form of his fingers. "Upstairs. Now." He ordered after he pulled her up by her hair.

She took her own sweet time to the staircase. "Oui ,monsuier sourcil batard." (Yes, mister eyebrow bastard.)She smirked but it was short lived as he took a glass bottle from the counter and threw it at her hard. It hit her in the back of the leg and shattered at her feet, flecking small shards of glass into the backs of her ankles. She made a small noise of pain but continued up the stairs.

* * *

After she passed I went downstairs to confront him. "Arthur who was that?" I asked.

"My bloody brat of a colony."

"What happened?"

"She`s a French speaking, frog obsessed , rat who appreciates nothing."

"Don`t you think you were a bit hard on her?"

"No! She needs to learn respect! Why don`t you bloody stay out of it!"

"You`re throwing bottles and hitting her around, I can`t help but think you are being overly cruel!"

"She`s _my _colony so _stay out of it ._You are simply a small part of the United Kingdom. I`m the representative so shut the fuck up Howell! I know what I am doing."

I glared at him. "I knew you were an ass, but I never took you for unreasonably abusive." I turned on my heel and left, heading to her room.

* * *

I knocked on the door when I reached it.

She opened the door a crack.

"You`re Seychelles right?" I had heard talk of her from England before…

The door opened all the way. "Oui. Who are you?"

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, yes, sorry." She moved from the doorway, offering me a chair and sitting on her bed.

"Howell Kirkland or Wales. I`m one of England`s elder brothers… Miss?"

She had curled up hugging her knees. "Quoi?"

"Are you okay?" I refrained from cringing at her usage of French.

"Oui."

"I apologize for his cruelty, he has quite a temper." I stood and made a move to check her cheek. "May I?" I hesitated.

Slowly, she nodded.

I cupped her chin and turned her cheek towards me. It was bruised badly. "Are you sure you`re okay?"

"O-of course."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

I ran downstairs and pulled out a first-aid kit for her leg from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked from behind me.

"Stay out of it." I muttered glaring at him then going back upstairs.

* * *

I entered her room again and closed the door. "Miss? Do you min laying no your stomach so I can check your leg?"

"I`m fine." She insisted.

"Really, just…please?"

"…Fine." She laid on her stomach. I used tweezers to pull out the shards of glass as best I could and I saw a blush appear on the back of her neck as I pulled up the back of her dress to find the main wound. It was mid-thigh and I blushed as I cleaned the few places where the bottle broke her skin and bandaged it.

"I`m afraid I can`t do much for the bruising." I frowned.

"It's fine." She sat up again, cringing. "Merci."

"What did you do to make him so angry?"

"I had pictures of France in my home and I spoke French." Tears were forming in her eyes. "So he burned them and took me here. They were just pictures of when I was younger!" The salt-water began running down her cheeks.

"Look up." I said gently when she started crying.

"What? Why?"

"Just look up." I smiled and so she did.

"Why am I doing this? I feel stupid."

"But you`re not crying."

"What?" She felt her face and looked at me shocked. "How did you do that?"

"I didn`t do anything." I laughed. "You did it."

"She giggled. "That was so cool! …You`re a lot nicer than England…"

"Isn`t it difficult to be crueler?"

"This is true. …Wales?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"I`m just happy I could help."

"Oui. You're very kind." She snaked her thin arms around my waist and buried her head into my shoulder. I blushed and awkwardly Put my arm around her.

We sat there for a good two and a half minutes before her door opened and my cheeks went from pink to red.

"What…the…hell." England stood in the doorway, stunned.

Seychelles jerked away from me, putting her hands in her lap and looking at the floor, blushing.

"What the fuck are you doing? I take you away from your precious frog so you try to seduce my brother? "

"Non! He was simply helping me so I was thanking him!"

"You thank with your voice _not _your body you incompetent little whore!"

"Arthur! Don`t call her that! She was just feeling neglected and hated because you were being an ass!" I snapped.

Really Engl-I mean _sir._ We weren't doing anything wrong he was just helping me with my leg!" The blushing colony insisted.

"Bloody…what are you talking about?"

She lifted her dress high enough to revile the bandage in explanation.

"You threw a bottle at her and hurt her leg! " I glared.

"Bloody hell, you`re just as guilty as her!"

"What do you mean?" Seychelles` blush did not recede.

"Surely he hand to lift your dress and touch the high on your leg to put that on!"

My blush intensified. "You are _such _a pervert! I apologize for him miss, he hasn`t been with a woman in a while so he feels the need to point fingers."

Now it was England`s turn to blush. "Sh-shut the fuck up! And keep your horny hands off my colony! It may have been a short while since I have been with a woman but you have _never _been with a woman."

"I-at least I'm not perverted and vulgar like _you_." I left the room, blushing madly and went down the hall to my own room. But, even in my absence, I could hear them from down the hall.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you? He was just trying to help!"

"My problem is, you`re a filthy slag and I refuse to call _that _my daughter. You _will _learn to be a proper lady, you _will _learn respect and you _will _learn your place! As punishment for your innapropriet acts you will go without dinner tonight."

"Oh _thank God." _

"Do you want to go longer?"

"I don`t give a damn! Your cooking _sucks._"

The sound of a smack and her moan of pain echoed down the hall.

* * *

An hour later I made a plate of food for her and went down the hallway. I knocked on her door. "Miss?"

She opened the door. "Oui?"

"Would you like some food? And I once again apologize for his cruel and unreasonable behavior."

"It's fine, it's not your fault." She took the little glass plate, set it on her bed and returned to the doorway. "Merci." She smiled and before I knew what had happened she stood on her tiptoes, kissed me on the cheek and shut the door quickly, leaving me staring at it blushing.

"What are you stalking her now too?" Arthur walked up behind me.

"No! Shut up!" I snapped. Reality was I was thinking about how despite the two ugly bruises she sported on her face, how actually beautiful she was.

* * *

"Do you _really _have to go?" She looked as if she were about to cry, two weeks later.

"Just for a few days. Look up."

She sighed and did so. "Yes but you`re my only escape from _that _." She said referring to England as "that" . Which was not far off. He was nothing but cruel since she had gotten here. She didn`t exactly help with her attitude and speaking French but that was still no reason for his actions.

"You seemed to do fine before…"

"That was when I was at my home, surrounded by comforting things and he couldn`t get to me as easily or quickly…"

"You`re strong aren`t you?"

"Yeah but he's nicer when you're around to defend me…"

I laughed. "He's _nicer? _I didn`t know it was possible to be much worse."

We were sitting side, by side on her bed. She put her arms around my waist again. I stroked her hair.

"Please don`t leave." She whimpered looking up at me.

"I have to. I have to visit my capital for a few days to make sure England didn`t do anything because he was upset I was helping you, then I`ll come back."

"But I`m scared! I`m only able to be brave because I know you`ll help me!"

"three days. That`s all I need. And Besides, remember the day you got here? You stood straight-backed and looked him straight in the eye. And that was before you knew me. Can`t you last three days?"

"Non!" She whimpered again.

I looked down on her face and followed my instinct, leaning down slightly and kissing her lips softly. "Can you manage to be brave for three days?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "I can try."

* * *

**A/N: FIRST UPDATE IN A WHILE Sorry it took so long... I hope you liked it. I do... ugh school starts the day after tomorrow for me, not sure how thats going to affect my writing wether I will update more or less. Hopefully more but whatever. I`ll try~ Please review! Byez~**


End file.
